ZEXAL Radio 3913
by MehKitteh
Summary: A mysterious kid asks Yuma and friends to build a radio station! Enjoy this Parody of BlueRadio! Rated T for safety... Please review!
1. The Beginning

**MehKitteh: Hiya, guys! The name's MehKitteh… BTW, this is my 1****st**** story, so …..**

**Let's get on to the story! *presses a button* **

**Announcement: MehKitteh doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL franchise, but he do own the MehKitteh name and future OC's.**

* * *

*a magical circle came out of nowhere*

"Guh…. Where am I?" the kid groaned. Then, the person asked someone who is passing by. "Excuse me, what is this place?" he said.

"Heartland City. Why?" ask the figure that is wearing the Heartland Middle School uniform.*figure revealed to be Yuma Tsukumo*

"Yuma Tsukumo?!" the kid screamed.

"Yes, that's my name… Who are you?" Yuma asked again.

"My name is MehKitteh, but you can call me Mkitt." he said.

"Aaaah…. " he said.

"So, where are you going…" MKitt asked.

"Aaah! I forgot!" Yuma gasped. I'm late! See you later Mkitt!" Yuma said while running. "Kidding me?" *rubbing his forehead with his palm*

*scene changes to the front of an old radio station*

"It's all yours, kid…. BTW, what are you planning with this building?" the owner said.

"Something….." he respond.

*inside the station*

"Whoa…. Cool place… But,….to really run this place, I need some crews…" MKitt think.

*few hours later*

*came out of nowhere**holding a glass of iced tea* "What's up Yuma?" the kid said.

*surprised* "MKitt?! How'd you be here so fast?!" Yuma cried.

"Magic. Duh….. You don't expect me to make the readers to see boring walking scenes, right?" he states.

"Ah… Good point. Whatcha need?" the red-haired boy asked.

"Yuma, can you help me with my problem?" the kid asked.

"Sure." Yuma said.

"Y' see, I'm opening' a radio station, but I have no crew…. Can you help me?" the boy asked again.

"Sure, maybe I'll call some of my friends too…" Yuma said.

Without warning, a blue transparent entity came out from the Emperor's Key.

"**Are you sure that's wise, Yuma?"** the entity said.

"Relax…. It seems like he's a good guy. Nothing to worry about." he said.

"Well hello, Astral…" the kid said.

"Wait, you can see Astral/ **Wait, you can see me?**" they both cried simultaneously.

"Yup. As clear as the morning sky…." MKitt replied.

"So then, you have my permission…." Astral said.

"Alright!" MKitt and Yuma said.

*after a few run in town*

"I'm in!" Takashi said.

"Me too!" Tetsuo shouted.

"Count me in, meow!" Cathy said.

"Let's go!" Kotori said.

_Story continues at the next chapter…_

* * *

**MehKitteh: Well, that's the first chapter folks! Next chapter will be the first episode of their radio station…. So don't miss it! Don't forget to leave a review too…. See you soon!**

***a magical circle appeared. MehKitteh steps into it and teleports***


	2. Episode 1

**MehKitteh : Hiya, guys... Welcome to my 2nd chap. Onward, All music except ending music is "Catus Carnival" from BlazBlue... So,... Disclaimer on the 1st chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eps.1 : Numbers? Da heck?

*in the radio station* *music plays* "Welcome to the first episode of ZEXAL Radio! I'm Mkitt!", "and I'm Yuma!" they both said. "ZEXAL Radio is consisted to facts and then, DUEL! Easy right?" MKitt explained. "So, what should we talk about?" "How about Numbers? They're the important role of the show!" Yuma said.

"Aaah…. What the heck? What's Numbers?" MKitt asked?

"WHAAAT?! You don't know Numbers? But you are the writer…." Yuma cried. "If you don't know, let me explain…. Numbers are 100 cards that comes from another dimension. Number cards have their personal number on the name like this card! *shows Number 39 : Aspiring Emperor - Hope* Each of them holds a piece of Astral's memory. Some Numbers have what they call "Chaos Number" form, which is achieved either using the high-emotion method like this card * shows Number C39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope Ray* or by Ranking-Up like this card *shows Number C39 : Aspiring Emperor - Hope Ray V*." Yuma explained. "Wow! That's long…..!" MKitt cried. "Of course it is…. There is more, in the anime, they cannot be destroyed by battle except with another Number monster… but because its an effect it can be negated with card like Forbidden Chalice or Skill Drain…" Yuma said. "Ah, just stop the jibber jabber….! Let's just test it in action!" MKitt said. "Hmph…. Very well…" Yuma replies.

* * *

**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

**Mkitt : 4000**

**Yuma : 4000**

"Duel!" they both shouted.

"Can I take the first turn?" Mkitt asked. Yuma nodded.

"Alright, my turn. Draw! OK, LS - Shadow Assassin, shoukan!"

A human with an assassin garb, a bamboo hat, a jar of something in the waist area, and a weird looking weapon looking like a claw. "I set two cards, Turn end!"

"Alright, my turn. Draw! Gagaga Magician, shoukan! His signatre magician appeared in the field with its signature pose. "Then I can do this, Kagetokage, Special shoukan!" The shadow lizard came out of nowhere with its red-eyes. "I overlay the level 4 Gagaga Magician and the level 4 Kagetokage! Xyz shoukan! Awareyo, Number 39 : Aspiring Emperor - Hope!" "Just as I thought Yuma, LST - Kick, hatsudo!" MKitt said. Hope reverted to his sealed form and vanished, with the Overlay Unit dissipated. "What!?" Yuma cried. "LST - Kick can only activate if I control a face-up LS monster, it returns 1 face-up monster to the Deck!" Yuma explained. "Tch,… I set 2 cards.." Two face-downs appeared on the field.

"My turn, Draw!" MKitt said. "LS - Ice Mage, shoukan!" Another human with ice blue robe, hat, cape. Oddly it had a staff made out of ice. "LS - Ice Mage, hatusdo, your face-downs cannot be activated this turn, but Ice Mage cannot attack this turn." "_Tch… the card I set is Mirror Force…._" Yuma thought. "Shadow Assassin, attack!" The assassin leaped into the air, vanishing. Suddenly, it appeared behind Yuma, striking it. "Guh!" Yuma groaned. **Yuma : 3200. **"Shadow Assassin, kouka hatsudo! I can discard one of the cards in your hand! *the selected card revealed to be Gogogo Golem* "Tch…" Yuma said. "I set 2 cards." Face-downs appeared in the field.

" My turn, Draw! Monster Reborn, hatsudo!" "I summon Gagaga Magician!" The magician re-appeared on the field. "Dododo Warrior, shoukan! It's effect makes it's Attack Points 1900, but it doesn't matter! Miniaturize, kouka hatsudo!" Dododo Warrior shrunk into a smaller form, but still visible. "Then, Gagaga Magician, kouka hatsudo! I change its level to lv 5!" One of the symbols on the magician's buckle glowed, indicating it gained a level. "I Overlay the level 5 Gagaga Magician and the level 5 Dododo Warrior! Xyz shoukan! Awareyo, Number 61 : Volcasaurus!" "Volcasaurus, hatsudo! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Material from Volcasaurus to destroy 1 face-up monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to its Attack Point! I target Shadow Assassin! "Not so fast, Yuma! LST - Report!" MKitt said. An X mark covers Volcasaurus. Then, the X mark vanished, leaving Volcasaurus in Defense Position. "Nani?!" Yuma cried. "You see… LST - Report negates a monster effect that targets a LS monster and changes the targeting monsters battle Position." MKitt explained. "There's nothing that I can do anymore, so End Turn."

"Alright, my turn. Draw! First, Ice Mage, hatsudo! You know the drill so, Next, I Tune my Shadow Assassin with my Ice Mage!" Shadow Assassin jumped in the air and became 4 Synchro rings while Ice Mage became 4 stars. "Synchro shoukan! Awareyo, LSP - Ragna!" The monster is humanoid like others, with white long, spiky hair, red garb, heterochromic eye (one red, one green), and a sword with a large blade. "Ragna, hatsudo! When he's Special Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and gain Life Points equal to it's Attack Point! Devoured by Darkness!" As Mkitt's cry, Ragna leaped into Volcasaurus, striking it with it's hand (now claw), and destroys it. "Volcasaurus!" Yuma cried. Then red orb appeared and dissipated to Mkitt's body. **Mkitt : 6500. **Then, I attack directly with Ragna! Black Onslaught!" The large bladed sword turned into a scythe and attacks Yuma repeatedly, though the damage is still equal to its attack. **Yuma : 400 . **"Time to finish it! LST - Switch, hatsudo!" "By returning Ragna to the Extra Deck, I can summon LS monster(s) with level equal to Ragna's level! LS - Fire Mage and LS - Iron Knight, shoukan!" Two humanoids appeared on the field. One looks very similar to Ice Mage, but it has a staff made out of wood with an eternal fire on the top of it. While the other is a typical knight with a grey cape. "Now, Fire Mage, kouka hatsudo! By Tributing 1 LS monster, I can inflict damage toyou equal to its Attack Points! I Tribute Iron Knight!" Fire Mage absorbed the knight and the summoned a meteor on top of Yuma. "Gwaaaaaaaaaah!" Yuma cried.

**Mkitt : 6500**

**Yuma : 0**

**Mkitt WIN**

* * *

"Wow, that's a fun duel Mkitt!" Yuma said. "Gehehe…. Thanks." MKitt answered. "Well, I think that the end of the first episode of ZEXAL Radio! See You Soon!" *Teach Me, Miss Litchi ending theme song plays*

* * *

LS - Shadow Assassin (1800/1700) Warrior/Tuner

Lore : When this card attacks directly and inflicted damage, discard 1 card of your choice from your opponent hand. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Shadow Assassin.

LS - Ice Mage (1500/1400) Spellcaster/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect : All face-down cards your opponent control cannot be activated this turn and this card cannot attack this turn. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Ice Mage

LS - Fire Mage (1600/1500) Spellcaster/Tuner

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect : You can Tribute 1 "LS" monster and inflict damage equal to the Tributed monster Attack. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Fire Mage

LS - Iron Knight (1700/1600) Warrior/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect : You can Tribute 1 "LS" monster, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the Tributed monster ATK and DEF. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Iron Knight

LSP - Ragna (2800/2700) Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Lore : When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 monster on the field and Gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points. There can only be 1 face-up LSP - Ragna

LST - Kick (Trap/Normal)

Lore : Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. Target 1 face-up monster on the field, return it to the Deck.

LST - Report (Trap/Counter)

Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. Negate a monster effect that targets a "LS" monster and change its battle position.

LST - Switch (Trap/Normal)

Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. Target 1 face-up "LS" monster you control, retun it to the Deck and Special Summon "LS" monster(s) whose level is equal to the returned monster level.

* * *

**Mkitt: Well, that's a relief, the first episode went quite well…Yuma: But, I think that there are more dueling than learning…**

**Mkitt: Ahhh.. Shut up your jibber jabber! Well so long for now… See you Soon..!**

***a magical circle appeared. MehKitteh steps in and teleports.***


	3. Episode 2

**MehKitteh: Hiya, everybody! It's me, Mkitt…. Third chap. In just 1 day! Pretty cool huh?**

**Yuma: In the last chap., how can you beat me? You're a newcomer y'know…..**

**MehKitteh: 'Cause screw the skills! I'm the author! BTW, from now till the last chap. (if any), all my AMC (author-made card) well, will be bolded…. Last chap., I forgot t bold the AMCs….**

**Carry on! Disclaimer's on the first chap.**

**Yuma: I've got a bad feeling about this chap…**

**MehKitteh: Shut up your jibber jabber and read the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Zombie Verz

*night**in the studio, song's been played* "Uh,…. Its sooooo dark!" Yuma said. "Shut up your jibber jabber and wait!" MKitt nagged. "Were waiting for someone y'know, and he only want to come to the studio an night…. Which is weird…." "Uh, okay, okay….. Geez, what's important about him?" Yuma asked. "It's related to the topic today, or should I say, tonight…" MKitt answered. *door hacked by a sword* "Geez, Yamoto, just open the door…. That door is expensive you know!" MKitt said. "Alright…. You said the door's locked….." the dark duelist said. "Uh,….. Guys…. Let's just get on to the topic and then duel ok…." Yuma point out.

* * *

"OK. The Verz is a group of either infected or zombiefied monsters of the Duel Terminal World. They usually touch something infected by the Verz virus and then, they eventually became the Verz. The Verz virus is an anti-extinction mechanism of the Steelswarm at the time of their destruction in the hands of the Vylons. Because they are an anti-extinction mechanism, their main goal is to revive the leader of the Steelswarm, Steelswarm Hercules or what eventually become Evigishiki Zealgigas. Evigishiki Zealgigas, was revived using the Gishiki rituals, hence the name. Onward to the real-gameplay, because their summoning speed and Anti-Meta style, to overcome the Verz, it's a little bit of a challenge." Yamoto explained. "Hey, Yamoto, how about my deck against your deck?" MKitt asked. "Fine by me. Get ready to be devoured by the Verz, Mkitt!" Yamoto said.

* * *

**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

**Mkitt: 4000**

**Yamoto: 4000**

"Duel!" they both said. "Because I know you're going to lose, you may go first, Mkitt." "OK. Draw! **LS - Shadow Assassin**, shoukan!" His signature assassin garbed monster appeared on the field. "With two face-downs too!" Two face-downs appeared on the field. "And this! **Epic Gear Box**, hatsudo!" A giant crate labeled "_Epic Gear_" dropped from the sky." "What do it do?" Yamoto asked. "You'll see soon." "Turn End."

* * *

"Then, my turn. Draw! Because you control more monsters than me, Verz Mandragora, shoukan!" A plant-like humanoid monster grew up from the ground. "Then, Verz Castor, shoukan!" The two-bladed sword wielder jumped from it's card form. "Verz Castor, kouka hatsudo! I can Normal Summon 1 Verz monster again, so…. Verz Frais, shoukan!" An infected Gusto bird complete with an armor flew up through it's card form. "Then, I Overlay my three level 4 monsters, Xyz shoukan! Awareyo, Verz Ouroboros!" The three-headed dragon came out of Yamoto shadow and covered the field. " I knew that's coming so I use this! **LST - Kick**, hatsudo!" the kid said. "Suddenly, on Yamoto's D-Gazer, there's a screen popped out that says " _Connection timed out, returning CodeName : Ouroboros to Extra Deck_." "Nani?" Yamoto said. "Yuma, please explain." MKitt said. "Y-yosh! **LST - Kick **can only be activated when someone have a "**LS**" monster on their field. It'll automatically returns a monster to the Deck, or in the Ouroboros case, Extra Deck." Yuma explained. "Tch… then I se 1 face-down card." A face-down appeared on the field.

* * *

"My turn. Draw! **LS - Robin Hood**, shoukan!" Well, hence the name, the monster looks like Robin hood, complete with a quiver, a bow, and the Robin Hood cap. "**Robin Hood**, kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 face-down card on the field! I target your face-down S/T!" The face-down card broke into pieces by Hood's arrow. "Kuso!" Yamoto said. "Well, time to strike! **LS - Shadow Assassin**! Attack!"

The assassin vanished then suddenly appears on the back of Yamoto, striking him…. While bringing two cards with it. "Eh? Two cards?" Yuma asked." " Well, that's the effect of **Epic Gear Box**! I can activate the effect of a "**LS**" monster twice!" "Oooooh" Yuma said. "No matter! **Shadow Assassin**! Throw that cards! As the assassin threw the cards… something happened… " Hahaha, **Verz Lucifer**, hatsudo!" Suddenly, a masked half-angel, half-demon, creature that's holding a scythe emerged from the graveyard portal. "Kidding me? Alright then, I tune my level 4 **Shadow Assassin** to my level 4 **Robin Hood**! As the assassin became Synchro Rings and Robin Hood became stars, A Magic card appeared on the field. "LSM - Hack Shield! This card makes anything involved by "LS" monster un-negate able! Awareyo, LSP - Hazama!" The humanoid monster with green hair, "Corrosive Jet Black" Tuxedo, Black fedora and a weird-looking snake-like chain. "**LS - Hazama**, kouka hatsudo!" Suddenly, the young, green-haired man launches his snake-like chain to every card in the field and screamed, "DIE! DIE! DIE!". "**Hazama**, when Special Summoned will destroy ever card on the field except itself, Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls! But then I chain this! **LST - Maintenance**, hatsudo!" Two other "LS" monster look-alikes came out of the card and then jumped at **Epic Gear Box **and **LST - Maintenance. **"You see, **LST - Maintenance **protects any of my cards that destroy card(s) on the field. So it's an open field! And guess what! **LSP - Hazama **gains ATK equals to the number of cards in our Graveyards x 200! Grimoire Suck!" That means….., **LSP - Hazama **gains 2000 ATK! That's enough to finish this! LSP - Hazama, Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!" As of the command, Hazama quickly ensnare Yamoto and using his chain, throwing it to the air, pulling it. Then like a grinder, **Hazama** quickly slashes Yamoto using his Basilong-style butterfly knife and slamming him to the ground using shadow snakes. "Guhoh!" **Yamoto: 0**

**MKitt WIN!**

* * *

"Whew,…. That's a hard one." MKitt said. "How come you overcome my Verz? Is it determination or training?" Yamoto asked. "No. It's the belief in your cards…" MKitt said. "So…., goodbye, for now…" *slashes time and space* *vanished* "Hey! Don't forget to fix the door!" Yuma screamed. "_Yamoto huh, interesting…._" MKitt thought.

"Well See you soon! *ending music plays*

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Verz Lucifer (2250/1050) Fiend/Effect

Lore : When this card is discarded, Special Summon this card.

LS - Shadow Assassin (1800/1700) Warrior/Tuner

Lore : When this card attacked your opponent directly and inflicted damage, discard 1 card of your choice from your opponent hand. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Shadow Assassin.

LS - Robin Hood (1700/1600) Warrior/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect: You can destroy 1 face-down card your opponent control. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Robin Hood.

LSP - Hazama (2000/1900) Warrior/Effect

Lore : When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all card on the field, except this card. This card gains ATK equals to the number of cards on both player's Graveyard x 200. There can only be 1 face-up LSP - Hazama.

LST - Kick (Trap/Normal)

Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. Target 1 monster on the field, return it to the Deck.

LST - Maintenance (Trap/Counter)

Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. All cards you control this turn cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Rare Gear Box (Spell/Continuous)

Once per turn, when a facu-up "LS" monster effect activated, it can activate it again this turn.

* * *

**Mkitt: Well, that's an interesting duel… *laughs***

**Yuma: WTF? How come you can defeat Yamoto, while I'm the main character?**

**Mkitt: Screw the rules! I'm the author! *laughs* BTW, about Yamoto, I've talked to Vile and he said it's ok! Right Vile?**

**Cardboard Vile: …..**

**Mkitt: Ummmm, I'll take that as a yes…. Well, See you soon!**

***a magical portal appeared. MehKitteh steps into it and teleports.***


	4. Episode 3

**MehKitteh: Hiya, guys! Welcome back to the ZEXAL Radio! There's nobody around so…. *cut* *cut* *scribble* *color***

**Here ya go!**

**Cardboard Yuma: …**

**MehKitteh: Maybe I need a few adjustment…. Done! Carry on, Disclaimer's on the first chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 3: Madolche Sweet Madolche

*sets in a bakery store* *opening music plays* "Aahh…. A nice, steaming chocolate cupcake, fresh from the bakery… This would be perfect, if they hadn't join in…." says a boy. He maybe mentioning the SkyShipping couple, smooching in the lips.. "Yuck, just thinking about it make me sick…" he said again. "Hey guys! Earth to Yuma! We have a scheduled radio show! Come on! Chop-chop!" he said. "Just a sec, Mkitt… I'm busy…" Yuma answered. "Yeah…, busy smooching….." MKitt said. Suddenly someone from the counter, a girl, said: "Yuma, is that you?" the girl said. "Anna? What are you doing here?" Yuma said. "I work here. Don't you know?" Anna answered. "Anna? _Talk about palindrome…" _MKitt said. Then, Kotori (whose been kissing Yuma while in the bakery) said to Mkitt. " She's Yuma's and my childhood friend. She usually carries a giant cannon and almost every time we met, she always shoots a cannon ball from her cannon. Creepy. Hey, where's your cannon?" "There." Anna pointed to a comically rack with a sign "_Please put all cannons on the Cannon Rack_" "This place is awesome you know, If I get a job here I'll be given a deck and their storyline! I also have 15 minutes break each hour! Awesome right?" "Eheh…., what card did you get?" MKitt asked. "Madolches. They're super awesome! They can re-" Anna suddenly stopped by Yuma's hand. "Hey, how 'bout recording this for our radio show?" Yuma said. "Aaah, what the heck. Just do it…" MKitt said. "Alright. Continue." Kotori said.

* * *

"Ok. The Madolche are plush toys embedded with magic of sweet. Their leader is of course, Queen Tiaramisu. Her daughter which is the princess of the Madolche is Pudingcess. In the realm of the Madolche, almost everything is made of cake. Cake window, Cake street, Cake sword, and anything else. Their special ability is to return to the deck when destroyed, so it's really hard to Deck-Out this kind of deck." "Aaah. How 'bout test this deck with your deck?" MKitt asked. "Fine." Anna replied. "Be careful Anna! He defeated Yamoto!" Yuma said. "Huh, Yamoto? The Verz user?" Kotori said. Yuma nods.

* * *

**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

**MKitt: 4000**

**Anna: 4000 **

Duel!

* * *

"I asked you to a duel, so I'll go first! Draw! **LS - Grim Reaper**, shoukan!" A humanoid with a black, torn robe, black hood, a weird scroll, and a giant scythe appeared on the field. "Then, two face-downs!" Two face-downs appeared on the field. "End Turn"

* * *

"My turn. Draw! I set 1 monster and two face-downs!" three face-downs appeared on the field. "End turn" "_Judging from the Deck, it's maybe Marmalmaid… I should be cautious_…" MKitt thought.

* * *

"My turn. Draw! **Rare Gear Box**, hatsudo!" The crate drops to the field, not shattering. "Then, LS - Robin Hood, shoukan!" The hooded archer appeared on the field. "**LS - Robin Hood**, kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can bla-" MKitt suddenly stopped. "MKitt, can I explain the effect instead?" Yuma asked. "Very well. Explain." "Once per turn, **LS - Robin Hood** can destroy 1 face-down card you control, but because of **Rare Gear Box**, it can activate it again!" Yuma explained. "Robin Hood, destroy those face-downs!" Two of Anna's face-downs exploded. But Anna's Set monster is unharmed. *The card sent is Madolche Manners and Mirror Force* "Whew,…. Almost….. Moving on, **LS - Grim Reaper**, kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can banish 1 card from my opponent graveyard! I banish Madolche Manners!" As the card was banished, Anna screamed. "No!" "End turn"

* * *

"Uuuh…, My turn. Draw! Ribaasu Shoukan! Madolche Magileinne! Magileinne, kouka hatsudo! I add Madolche Butlerusk! Then, Butlerusk, shoukan! Butlerusk, kouka hatsudo! I add Madolche Chateau and I activate it! Then, I Overlay My Magileinne with my Butlerusk! Ekushizu Shoukan! Awareyo, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu! A parade came out of the card and on the one of the floats, there is a monster circled by two orange Overlay units. "Haha, **LST - Kick**, hatsudo! Suddenly on Anna's D-Gazer appeared a weird alert box :"_Connection unstable. Returning CodeName : Tiaramisu to the Deck_." Suddenly, the parade dissipated and leaving the Overlay Units shatters and erupts. "Nani?" "I don't have to explain this… Just read the AMC section…" MKitt said. "Huuh…. No more that I can do, End Turn"

* * *

"My Turn! Draw! **LST - Switch**, hatsudo! I return **LS - Grim Reaper **and **LS - Robin Hood **to the Deck! **LS - Dark Shaman **and **LS - Space Trooper**, shoukan!" As the two monster dissipates, two new monsters replace them. "Then, I Tune my level 4 **Space Trooper **to my level 4 **Dark Shaman**! Shinkuro Shoukan!" The **Space Trooper **morphs into 4 Synchro rings while The **Shaman** became 4 stars. "Awareyo, **LSP - Rachel**!" The humanoid is wearing a black robe, pigtail hair, weird-looking bat-like umbrella, and a bat-pig familiar. *bows butler-style* "Hime-sama." "Hime-sama?" The other said. "No matter. **LSP - Rachel**, kouka hatsudo! When this card is Special Summoned, it Special Summons a **Lobelia Token**, but with **Rare Gear Box**, I can Summon two instead! Tiny Lobelias!" Two lobelias appeared on Anna's field. "And then, I can Tribute 1 Lobelia Token to inflict damage equal to **Rachel's ATK**! With the effect of **Rare Gear Box**, I can do it twice! Baden-Baden Lily!" The two lobelias exploded and strikes Anna with a lightning. "Gaaaaah!" Anna said. **Anna: 0**

* * *

**MKitt WIN!**

* * *

"Booyah! I win (again)!" MKitt said. "Good match!" Anna said. "Yuma, is he that strong?" Kotori asked. Yuma then nods. "Hey Yuma! Did you record the whole thing?" MKitt asked. "Ummmm…, I think… No." Yuma nervously answered. "What?!" Everybody in the bakery except Yuma cried. *ending music plays* SEE YOU SOON!

* * *

Author-Made Cards

LS - Grim Reaper (1900/1800) Warrior/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect: You can banish 1 card in your opponents Graveyard. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. There can be only 1 face-up LS - Grim Reaper

* * *

LS - Robin Hood (1500/1400) Warrior/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect: You can destroy 1 face-down card your opponent control. There can be only 1 face-up LS - Robin Hood

* * *

LS - Dark Shaman (1600/1500) Spellcaster/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent control, take control of it. Destroy it during the End Phase. There can be only 1 face-up LS - Dark Shaman

* * *

LS - Space Trooper (1200/1100) Warrior/Effect

Lore : Once per turn you can activate this effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the Field, it's effects are negated and it cannot attack as long as this card is face-up on the Field. There can be only 1 face-up LS - Space Trooper

* * *

LSP - Rachel (2100/2000) Warrior/Effect

Lore : When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 Lobelia Token to your opponent side of the Field. You can Tribute 1 Lobelia Token, inflict Damage equal to this card's ATK. There can be only 1 face-up LSP - Rachel

* * *

LST - Kick (Trap/Normal)

Lore : Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. Target 1 monster on the field, return it to the Deck.

* * *

LST - Switch (Trap/Normal)

Lore : Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. Target all face-up "LS" monster(s), return it to the Deck. Then, Special Summon "LS" monster(s) with Level(s) equal to the returned monster(s) Level(s).

* * *

Rare Gear Box (Spell/Continous)

Lore : Once per turn, if a "LS" monster activates it's effect, it can activate it's effect twice this turn.

* * *

**Mkitt: Whew…. that's a lot of writing…. Still nobody here so…, *cut**cut*draw**paint*. Done!**

**Cardboard Kotori: …**

**Cardboard Anna: …**

**Cardboard Yuma: …**

**Mkitt: Sure it is…. Well, See you soon!**

***a magical circle appears. MehKitteh steps into it and teleports.***


	5. Episode 4

**MKitt: Sorry for the delay, folks! Got some business to do… Carry on, this time I'll do a 3 vs. 1 duel!**

**Yuma: Who's gonna be your opponent?**

**MKitt: You, Shark, and my little OC, D-Bone.**

**Yuma: Who's D-Bone?**

**D-Bone: …**

**Yuma:…*are f*cking kidding me face* That's a kid, right?**

**MKitt: Yeah, and he's my brother….. Oh! This chap's fact is a non-canon one, so…. Later on, Disc. On the first chapter, just start the fic!**

* * *

Eps. 4: Connect to the Lost

*in the studio* *intro music plays* " Man…, where are they… *yawns*" *doors slammed* "Hey MKitt!" Yuma said. "So this is the MKitt guy you've been talking… Looks lame…." Shark said. "Don't say that…. He's really strong y'know…."Yuma said. "I don't really buying this… " Shark said. *a magical circle appeared on the studio* *D-Bone stepped out of the magical circle* "Whoa! What's with your family and magical circles!" Yuma said. "Dunno. Alright… you may wonder the cards that I use, The "LS", so I'll explain… The "LS" cards are not from this world. They have to be forged, and I did say forged to even exist at this world. They have to be forged with the technique "Connecting to the Lost" that cost 1 human soul each forging. That's why on every "LS" monster card lore, there are these words: "_There can only be 1 face-up LS - (card name)_". The government only let's me to use this card because I'm the one who created it…. With those cards, I can rule the world... But I choose not to do it. And that's what makes me keep winning (besides the authority of the author…. Any questions?" MKitt explained. A comical "Kuro Kurou Kuroo" flew by the studio with a "caaw". "I'll take that as a no… Well, shall we duel? I bet I can still win with a 3 vs. 1 duel." MKitt said. "Alright." Shark said. "Woohoo!" Yuma said. "…." D-Bone not talked, but nods.

**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

**Mkitt: 4000**

**Yuma, Shark, D-Bone: 4000**

**Duel!**

"Handicap! Draw! **LS - Captain Hook**, shoukan!" The monster looks more like a stereo-typical pirate captain with a parrot, a red pirate garb, a captain hat with a skull emblazoned in it, and an infinite supply of bombs, not to forget the hook, hence his name. "Set 2 face-downs, turn end."

* * *

Two cards appeared as the turn ends. "Draw! I set 1 monster and 2 cards face-down." Yuma said. Three face-downs appeared on the field. "End turn."

* * *

"My turn, Draw! Rock Shark, shoukan!" A rock carved out to be a shark appeared on the field, while suddenly it rolled up. "**Rock Shark**, kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, it's changed to Defense Position. Turn end."

* * *

"Draw! **Plush Dog**, shoukan!" A stuffed dog toy dug his way up to the field. "Then, 2 face-downs!" Two face-downs appeared on the field.

* * *

"Ha! My turn, Draw! First, I activate my 2 face-downs! **LSM - Gold Tokens**, hatsudo! Two golden coins spun around the field. "Then, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! I summon **LS - Captain Hook**!" The pirate appeared again on the field. "Also, **LS - Crazy Sapper**, shoukan!" A minefield operator appeared on the field with a safety hat, a desert vest, a big old radio, and a giant mine on his hand. "Finally, **LS - Crazy Sapper**, kouka hatsudo! I can only activate it when I control another "LS" monster. I can tribute this card to destroy ALL monster on the field and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster ATK! Nuclear Bomb!" As the sapper mutters something to it's radio, the monster jumped to the Graveyard portal, only to escape the giant nuclear bomb that hutted the field and exploded. "Guh…. Barely an itch…" MKitt said. "Gaaaaah!" The other three said.

**Mkitt: 2800**

**Yuma, Shark, D-Bone: 0**

**Mkitt Win!**

* * *

"Well that was easy….." MKitt said. *everybody else has fainted due to the AR Vision and huge amount of stress* "Nobody else here to continue, so SEE YOU SOON!" *ending music plays*

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Rock Shark (2000/1200) Fish/Effect

Lore : When this card is Normal Summoned, change this card into Defense Position. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

Plush Dog (1200/600) Beast/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Plush" monster.

* * *

LS - Captain Hook (1200/1100) Warrior/Tuner

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Target 1 monster on the field, destroy it. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Captain Hook

* * *

LS - Crazy Sapper (1300/1200) Warrior/Effect

Lore : Once per turn, you can activate one of these effect:

·Special Summon 1 "Mine Token" (100/0) in your opponent side of the field in face-up Attack Position. When a "Mine Token" is sent to the Graveyard inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

·Activate only when you control a face-up "LS" monster. You can tribute this card, destroy all monster on the field and inflict damage to their controllers equal to their ATK. You can only activate 1 effect per turn.

There can only be 1 face-up LS - Crazy Sapper

* * *

LSM - Gold Token (Spell/Continous)

When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "LS" monster from your Graveyard.

* * *

**MKitt: Well that's a long one…(to write)… I may not be writing more often again, but stay tuned to get some ZEXAL Radio!**

**D-Bone: Brother!**

**Mkitt:*enters a magical circle* Noob!*teleports***

**D-Bone: *enters another magical circle**teleports***

**Yuma: Good thing your sister's not like that!**

**Shark: ...**


	6. Episode 5

**MehKitteh: Hiya, folks! It's me again, MehKitteh! Sorry for the major and long block. Kinda'not gaining the ideas, but finally 1, friggin idea popped out.**

**Yuma: Whoa! That's one long block! Thank god there are new stories, I'm starting to crave for some action!**

**MehKitteh: Too bad this one isn't having any duels, or is it?*grins* Anyway, for this chap. Only, I'll change Mkitt's deck. The deck? You'll see… Disc. On the first chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 5: Ghostricks?!

*night**outside, Halloween Day* "Haha, Halloween! One of my favourite holidays!" MKitt shouted. "Yeah, we can get free candies, got a free night, and get to hang out with my girlfriend."Yuma answers. "Let see, Blackcurrant Bugman-shaped candy form Ukyo-sama, Dark Chocholate from Yamoto, and a weird, looking, rainbow-colored candy from Nijiya. As they walked across a graveyard, Mkitt stopped. "_Yuma."_ Kotori whispered to Yuma. "What?" as Yuma asked, Kotori pointed at MKitt, who is going to a cemetery. "Huh? Hey, Mkitt!" Yuma shouts. As the couple chased Mkitt, they saw MKitt looking dow to a grave. "The past is the past…" the boy said. "Who's there?!" he said again, readying his D-Pad. "Relax…. It's just us…" Yuma said, who is hiding behind one of the tombstones. "What are you doing here?! Do you even realize that this is a graveyard in Halloween Day?!" MKitt shouted, slightly angered. "What are you doing here? Can you at least tell me?" Yuma said. "No. This is a private manner. You cannot interfere." the boy said, emotionless. "No way man! I need to know what're you doing here, in this cemetery!" Yuma said. "Fine, let's Duel. If I win you two will forget about this. If you win, the I'll tell you everything you want. Deal?" MKitt said. Yuma and Kotori nodded. "Very well." Both players activated their D-Gazers, Yuma's red one, and MKitt's is a pixel-esque blue D-Gazer.

* * *

**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

"Duel!" both duelist said.

"I'm taking the first turn! My turn, Draw!" MKitt said. "I set 1 monster and 2 face-downs." Three face-downs appeared on the field. "End Phase."

* * *

"Then, My turn. Draw! Gogogo Golem, shoukan!" Yuma said.

* * *

Gogogo Golem: LV.4 Rock/EARTH 1800/1500

* * *

Yuma's signature rock monster rose from the ground. "_Better check that facedown… _Gogogo Golem, attack that face-down!" The face-down flipped, revealing a jiang-shi ghost, kneeling in Defense Position.

* * *

Ghostrick Kyonshee: LV.3 Zombie/DARK 400/1800

* * *

"Guh, a stalemate…" Yuma said. "Not yet! Ghostrick Jiangshi, kouka hatsudo! When this card is flipped face-up, I can add 1 Ghostrick monster whose level is equal to or less then the level of all face-up Ghostrick monsters!" Then, MKitt added a card to his hand. "Set 1 card. End Turn…" A face-down appeared on the field. Yuma said. "Heh,…. My turn, Draw! Ghostrick Lantern, shoukan!" A scarecrow with a pumpkin head on a broom flew to the field.

* * *

Ghostrick Lantern: LV.1 Fiend/DARK 800/0

* * *

"That's not the end! Double Summon, hatsudo! I can Normal Summon 1 more time this turn! Ghostrick Yuki-onna, shoukan!" This time, a silver-haired girl with a snow-white dress walked to the field.

* * *

Ghostrick Yuki-onna: LV.2 Spellcaster/DARK 1000/800

* * *

"Finally, **Darkness Evolution**! I can target up to 5 DARK monster on my side of the field that have different Levels and make their Levels equal to one of them! I target Ghostrick Kyonshee's Level!" All of a sudden, both Yuki-onna and Lantern grew as large as Jiangshi.

"Then, OVERLAY! I overlay my 3 level 3 DARK monsters! Ekushizu Shoukan!" From the galaxy portal, a full moon flew down to the field. "Ghastly trickeries of the night, reveal the true blood moon! Awareyo, Nanbaazu Nijuu San, Ghostrick Hellsing!" Suddenly, the moon cracked and breaks, revealing a human kid with a little beastly features such as a small tail, wolf's ears, and other things. On it's back there is a bright red number 23.

* * *

**Number 23: Ghostrick Hellsing: Rank 3 Beast-Warrior/DARK 1900/1700**

* * *

"Nanbaazu Nijuu San, kouka hatsudo! When this card is Xyz Summoned, it destroys all cards on the field except itself, and for each card we control destroyed, we can Special Summon DARK monsters equal to the cards we control that are destroyed! Dark Moon!" Suddenly, the field became pitch-black. After the darkness faded, the only thing left on the field is a Frankenstein monster and another Kyonshee, while on Yuma's field, the two Gagaga senpai and kohai.

* * *

Ghostrick Stein: LV.3 Zombie/DARK 1600/0

* * *

Ghostrick Kyonshee: LV.3 Zombie/DARK 400/1800 (Defense Position)

* * *

Gagaga Magician: LV.4 Spellcaster/DARK 1500/1000 (Defense Position)

* * *

Gagaga Girl: LV.3 Spellcaster/DARK 1000/800 (Defense Position)

* * *

"_Looks like an Xyz setup…. Better kill it before it happens._" Number 23, Stein, attack!" The Number striked the magician, while the Frankenstein punched the girl, destroying Yuma's monsters. "Bakana!" Yuma said. "I set 2 cards." Two face-downs appeared on the field. "End Turn. Do you want to surrender now?" MKitt asked.

* * *

"Nope! Kattobingu daze, ore! My turn, Draw! _Bingo! _First, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! I revive Gagaga Magician!" Yuma's signature magician emerged to the field. "Then, Magical Undertaker, shoukan!" Yuma's monster is a magician holding a briefcase.

* * *

Magical Undertaker: LV.2 Spellcaster/DARK 400/400

* * *

"Another! Caligo Claw Crow, Tokushu Shoukan!" This time, a black crow with a big, metallic claw.

* * *

Caligo Claw Crow: LV.2 Winged-Beast/DARK 900/600

* * *

"I'd never thought to use this again, but OVERLAY! I overlay my 3 Level 2 DARK monsters to summon this!" "Ekushizu Shoukan! Awareyo, Nanbazu Kyuujuu Roku, Black Mist!" The dark Number descended to the field.

* * *

Nanbaazu Kyuujuu Roku: Rank 2 Fiend/DARK 100/100

* * *

"Black Mist, attack Number 23! Then Black Mist, kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can detach 1 Xyz Material to halve your monster's Attack Points and add it to Black Mist!"

* * *

Black Mist: 1050

**Ghostrick Hellsing: 950**

* * *

"Hohoho…. Not so fast! **Counter Darkness -Dullness-**, hatsudo! This card negates the effect of two DARK monsters battling and let them gain 1500 ATK until the end of the Damage Step and also make both players draw 1 card." Both Numbers became grayscale with a purple aura as they draw a card.

* * *

Black Mist: 1600

**Ghostrick Hellsing: 3400**

* * *

"Plus, This card! **Liar**, kouka hatsudo! This card is basicly a Honest for DARK monsters, so you know the drill…" MKitt said.

* * *

**Ghostrick Hellsing: 5000**

* * *

Yuma: 600

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yuma groaned, recoiling from the impact. "End Turn."

* * *

"My turn, Draw!" MKitt said. "It's the end, Yuma! **Ghostrick Poison Candy**, hatsudo! This card makes me Tribute 1 Ghostrick monster and inflict damage to both players equal to it's Attack Points! I Tribute Ghostrick Stein!" As Stein vanishes, a large candy was forced to Yuma's and MKitt's mouth, making them dizzy. "Bhrrrr…" MKitt groaned. "Guh! *passes out*" Yuma groaned too.

MKitt: 2400

Yuma: 0

**MKitt WIN!**

* * *

"A deal is a deal, Yuma!" MKitt said. "Aw,… Alright! You make a pretty good opponent even with out your LS Deck! See you Tomorrow, Mkitt!" Yuma said. "C'mon, Yuma! Let's go to the park!" Kotori said. "_Lovebirds._" MKitt thought. After the couple went out of the cemetery, MKitt still looking at the tombstone he saw earlier. "Sure miss the old days…" As MKitt leaves the cemetery too, a shot of the tombstone was revealed with a name on it: "_**To the beloved Hotaru 'MKitt' Kidou**_"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Liar Level 4 (1100/1900) Fiend/DARK/Effect

Lore: During your Main Phase, you can return this face-up card to the hand. During the Damage Step, When a DARK monster you control battles, you can discard this card from your damage hand to make that monster gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the monster it's battling.

* * *

Ghostrick Hellsing (1900/1700) Rank 3 Beast-Warrior/DARK/Effect

(original form: the new Van Hellsing)

3 Level 3 DARK monsters

Lore: When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all cards on the field. Then, both players can Special Summon DARK monster(s) equal to the number of cards they control that is destroyed by this card effect. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to double this card's Attack Points until the End Phase, but this card cannot attack your opponent directly the turn you activate this effect.

* * *

Darkness Evolution (Spell)

Lore: Target up to 5 monster you control, change their Levels equal to one of the Targeted monster(s).

* * *

Ghostrick Poison Candy (Quick-Play/Spell)

Lore: Target 1 face-up "Ghostrick" monster you control, Tribute it and Inflict damage equals to the Tributed monster's Attack Points.

* * *

Counter Darkness -Dullness- (Counter/Trap Card)

Lore: When a face-up DARK monster you control battles, Target both monsters, negate the effects of both monster until the End Phase and both monsters gains 1500 Attack Points. After this card resolves, both players draw 1 card.

* * *

**MKitt: Well that's another episode of ZEXAL Radio episode completed, with a shocking revelation! Will there be more and more of MKitt's secret revealed?**

**Yuma: *rolls eyes to Mkitt* Your'e the author! Don't make up any suspense! *thinks* Hey! I just lost to a Number holder, but my Numbers aren't taken!**

**MKitt: That's because I'm using the Number Lock that prevents Numbers to be taken…. For now…**

**Kotori: Hotaru (Firefly)? Weird name….**

**MKitt: Sh-Shut up! Anyway,… see you soon! *a magical circle appears. MehKitteh steps into it and teleports.***


	7. Episode 6

**MehKitteh: Hiya, guys! Sorry for (another) long (and big) writer block… Gotta catch-up with school, so… Anyway, I'm back with the new Radio ZEXAL and stuff. From now on, anybody and I mean anybody (I'm talking to you, anonymous readers.) can request a kind of Deck (and character who use the Deck) to be used in the next chapter and so on. Note that I'll only add storylines on REAL archetype or series. **

**Yuma: Let's just start the story anyway! I'm already excited about this story!**

**MehKitteh: Recklessness. Maybe that's what causing you to lose without Astral OR a partner. Disc. On the first page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eps. 6: Heartbreaker or Heartbroken?

A fine day in Heartland, that is until… *breaking sounds**crashing glass**input SFX that describes something being destroyed* "That'll leave a mark."

*Somewhere else* Mkitt and some guy are in a middle of a Duel. Mkitt has his reaper and two face-downs against a white but rather pink, blobby monster with no face-downs.

* * *

**Mkitt's LP: 3000**

Field: **LS - Grim Reaper LV.4 DARK/Warrior (****1900****/1800) **2 face-downs

**Random guy named Joey's LP: 800**

Field: Marshmallon LV.3 (300/500) No face-downs

(**Yay! I've started using undrelines to determine BP of monsters! Eggs for me!)**

* * *

"Reaper, let's finish this now! Direct Atta-" "'Kitt! We've got a big problem in your station! Come on! *drags MKitt away from the duel* "Whoa! Wait a second!" MKitt cried. As Mkitt was dragged to his station, his monster can only sighs before dissipates into particles.

* * *

*theme song plays* *at the studio* "What the?!" Yeah, that's the only thing MKitt can say after his jaw dropped. The only thing he saw was rubble; Pure, destroyed, and messy rubble. "Who the hell did this?" Yuma can only shook his head. "Well, the only thing we can do is clean up…. Call any help you got, but don't call Shark, he's buzy Dueling Vector as "Nasch". Who knew?" *a few minutes later* Tetsuo, Kite, and a buch of other guys (and girls) brought a few mops, brooms (not The Broom, but brooms) and some duster and cleaning devices. After a few hours, they're done. "*coughs* Finally, we're done!" Kotori said. "Yeah, I'm all sweatin' up!" Tetsuo added. Suddenly, the door exploded (**Aw c'mon, man!**), revealing a boy, around 14 years old, pale skin and black, straight hair with purple streaks, wearing a sickening purple shirt with a very, very dark pink trim, and a purple shorts. "You! *points at Rio* You've humiliated my club, and you'll pay for that!" *cricket sound* "Uh, who are you again?" Rio asked. "*shudder* I'm Shinzo Kowareta, New Head of the Basketball Club! And, Rio-chan, I challenge you to a Duel!" At that point, Rio have gone into her "Killer Mode", as I call it, did this: "Alright then. Let's Duel."

* * *

**AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED**

**Rio Kamishiro: 4000**

**Shinzo: 4000**

"I don't suppose you go for the first turn, so, My Turn! Draw!" Suddenly, Astral (who've never appeared in this fic because some reasons), came out from the Emperor's Key. " **What do I miss?**" Astral said. "Nothing. Duel has just started."

"I set 1 monster and 1 card. Turn End." Shinzo said.

* * *

"Fine. My turn, draw! Blizzard Falcon, shoukan!" Her seemingly mechanical, icy blue, falcon flew to the field.

* * *

Blizzard Falcon: LV.4 WATER/Winged Beast (1500/1500)

* * *

"Blizzard Falcon, attack that face-down!" As Rio orders the attack, the falcon flaps its wings to create a gale and destroy that face-down. "**Heartbreaker Angel** no kouka hatsudo! When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 **Heartbreaker **monster with 1500 ATK or less in Attack Position. **Heartbreaker Angel, **shoukan!" His other copy of angel with amethyst wings and halo with a purple garment.

* * *

_**(Think of Shining Angel, but replace all gold with amethyst and all white with purple)**_

**Heartbreaker Angel: LV.4 DARK/Fairy (****1400****/700)**

* * *

"Hmph, fine. I set 2 cards. End Turn."

* * *

"My turn, draw! **Heartbreaker Warrior**,shoukan!" His new monster emerged as a warrior with a purple headband, amethyst armor and sword, and a long, purple cape. _**(Again, think about Field-Commander Rahz, but replace all metal with amethyst and anything else with purple)**_

**Heartbreaker Warrior: LV.4 DARK/Warrior (****1600****/1200)**

* * *

"Then, when I summon a Level 4 **Heartbreaker **monster, **Heartbreaker Lizard**, shoukan!" His new monster is a purple lizard with red eyes who crept into the field.

_**(Kagetokage, you don't say?)**_

**Heartbreaker Lizard: LV.4 DARK/Reptile (1100/****1500****)**

* * *

"Now, I attack your Blizzard Falcon with Warrior! Broken Slash!" Warrior then slashes his amethyst sword to the falcon, detonating it. The blast made Rio staggers for a while.

**Rio: 3900**

"Then, follow-up attack by Angel! Broken Light!" The angel then fires a beam of light, blinding Rio.

**Rio: 2500  
**"**Heartbreaker Lizard **no kouka hatsudo! At the end of the Battle Phase, it summons 2 **Heartbreaker Token**s to your side of the field. It cannot attack OR be Tributed!" Suddenly, the lizard launches 2 heart-shaped crests with a crack in the middle of it.

* * *

**Heartbreaker Token: LV.1 DARK/Rock (0/****0****) x2**

* * *

"I set 1 card, turn end." 1 card materialized into the field.

* * *

"**Hmmm….. An army of monster and 2 set cards… What do you think MKitt? Can she survive the next turn?**" Astral said. "Guess so. This draw will determine it. Hey, Astral… Do you feel that kid's aura?" "**Yeah. It appears that we may be seeing a Number in this one.**"

* * *

"My turn, draw!" after she draws her card, she grins. A grin of victory. "Call of the haunted, hatsudo!" Rio's card flipped. "With this card, I revive my Blizzard Falcon!" Her winged beast reappeared on the field. "Then, **Ice Queen's Gust**, hatsudo! This card inflicts damage to both of us equal to the number of WATER monsters times 500!" Suddenly, a strong wind happens, damaging them. "But before that, Guard Penguin no kouka hatsudo! I can negate an effect damage to summon this card in Attack Position. " From the card, a penguin with a weird uniform shielded Rio from the strong wind.

* * *

Guard Penguin: WATER/Winged Beast (0/1200)

* * *

**Rio: 2500**

**Shinzo: 3000**

"Finally, My Level 4 Winged-Beast Type monster, OVERLAY!" The two monsters turned into 2 blue orbs, that sails to the red portal. "Xyz Shoukan! Awareyo, Slyphine, the Sub-Zero Bird Beast!" Her female monster with icy dress appeared on the field.

* * *

Slyphine, the Sub-Zero Bird Beast: R.4 WATER/Winged-Beast/Xyz (2000/2200)

* * *

"Then, Slyphine no kouka hatsudo! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate all face-up cards you control and make her gains 300 ATK times the number of cards I negated. Perfect Freeze!" The flying woman threw a few ice and and froze all three of Shinzo's monsters. Oddly, some of the ice also froze the building (station).

* * *

Slyphine: 2000 3200

* * *

"Great. Just great." MKitt groaned. "Why?" Yuma asked. "I'll explain it to you later." MKitt said. "Now, I attack **Heartbreaker Lizard** with Slyphine! Ice Rain!" The monster releases a hail of ice, almost obliterating Shinzo's monster if it hadn't because- "Stop right there! **Urgent Overlay**, hatsudo! Then, **Heartbroken Warrior **no kouka hatsudo! I can increase all of my **Heartbreaker** monster's Level by 1!" The warrior then screams a war cry that made all three monsters to gain a Level.

* * *

**Heartbreaker Angel: LV. 4 **** 5**

**Heartbreaker Warrior: LV.4 **** 5**

**Heartbreaker Lizard: LV.4 **** 5**

* * *

"I instant Overlay my three Level five monsters to summon this! _Jealous Empress, the only thing that stands between destruction and glory. Reign the world, Nanbaazu Sanjuu Ichi: Heartbreaker!_" As the three purple orb sailed to the galaxy portal, rose up a amethyst heart that suddenly shatters, revealing a woman, similar to No.13: Paradise, only with a little changes; Her white is replaced with purple, her wand has become a pink lipstick katana.

* * *

**Number 31: Heartbreaker R.5 DARK/Fiend (OCG: No.31: Heartbroken Empress Desire) DARK/Fiend (1800/****1800****)**

* * *

"What?!" cried everybody (except Astral and MKitt). "Hmph. I have to cancel this attack so, end turn."

* * *

"HahaHahaHAHAHA! I draw!

Slyphine: 3200 2000

**Heartbroken Dragon**, shoukan." Shinzo said in a monotone sound. His monster is a black, spiky dragon.

* * *

**Heartbreaker Dragon: LV.3 DARK/Dragon (1700/100)**

* * *

"No.31 no kouka hatsudo! By detaching 1 OLU, I can send a monster to the Graveyard to increase her ATK! I send **Heartbreaker Dragon**! Absorbtion Blow Kiss!" His monster's blade turned into a lipstick, then, she smeared it on her lips, blowing a kiss to **Heartbreaker Dragon**. Shinzo, who is laughing, suddenly stopped laughing. He just stares on his field: Both of his monsters are intact, no ATK change, no Overlay Units wasted, just plain that. "Well, 'cause it's not the Standby Phase anymore, I'll explain. You see, this entire building is a Field Spell card, called **ZEXAL Suppressive Arena**. It basicly negates the effect of all "Number" monster, and doubles all "Number" monster's ATK." MKitt explained.

**No.31: Heartbreaker R.5 DARK/Fiend (3600/****1800****)**

"Fine. No.31, attack Slyphine! Lipstick Beam Saber!" His Number suddenly charges towards Rio's monster, readying her blade until- "**ZEXAL Suppressive Arena **no kouka hatsudo! By detaching an Overlay Unit from a Number Monster, I can negate an attack!" MKitt said. Suddenly, an OLU attached to **No.13**, detonated, creating a bubble shield. "And, it gets a **Suppression Counter**. A monster with a **Suppression Counter** has it ATK doubled!" MKitt added. The bubble then absorbed into the lipstick.

* * *

**No.13 Heartbreaker: 3600 **** 7200 1 SC  
**

* * *

"At least I set 1 card. Turn End." a card materialized into the field.

"**Victory.**" Astral said. "Yeah, victory." MKitt added.

* * *

"My turn, draw! Overlay Capture, hatsudo! This card detaches all of your Number's Overlay Units and attaches this card to mine!" As all of the Numer's OLU removed, The Number explodes, releasing a shockwave to Shinzo, sending him flying.

* * *

**Shinzo: 3000 **** 0 **

**Rio: 2500 WINNER**

* * *

"Now, Astral!" Yuma said. Astral then extends his arm, trying to extract the Number, but… "Shimata!" MKitt said, trying to extract the Number as well. Alas, MKitt, who is closer, got the Number first. "This one, stays with me, for a while. Thank you." MKitt said. He then disappears.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

* * *

Heartbreaker Lizard: LV.4 DARK/Reptile (1100/1500) (All Heartbreaker monsters are "Heartbroken" in the OCG)

This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned when you Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower "Heartbreaker" monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can Special Summon "Heartbreaker Token(s)" (0/0) in Defense Position equals to the number of "Heartbreaker" monster that battled this turn.

* * *

Heartbreaker Warrior: LV.4 DARK/Warrior (1600/1200)

When this card is used for an Xyz Summon, you can increase the Levels of all the Xyz Materials by 1.

* * *

Heartbreaker Angel: LV.4 (DARK/Fairy) (1400/800)

When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a "Heartbreaker" monster woth 1500 ATK or less in face-up Attack Position.

* * *

Heartbreaker Dragon: LV.3 (DARK/Dragon) (1700/100)

"Heartbreaker" monster you control inflicts Piercing damage.

* * *

Number 31: Heartbreaker (OCG: No.31: Heartbroken Emprss Desire. Credit to Yin-Yang Yoh.) R.4 (DARK/Fiend) (1800/1800)

2 Level 5 Monsters

If the Xyz materials used for the Xyz summoning of this card were LIGHT attributed, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster.

* * *

LS - Grim Reaper: LV.4 (DARK/Warrior) (1900/1800)

Once per turn, you can activate this effect: You can banish 1 card in your opponent Graveyard. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. There can only be 1 face-up LS - Grim Reaper.

* * *

Ice Queen's Gust: (Normal Trap)

Inflict damage to both players equals the number of WATER Winged-Beast monsters x 500.

* * *

ZEXAL Suppression Field: (Field Spell)

Negate the effect of all face-up "Number" monsters. When a monster attacks, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from a "Number" monster to negate that attack. After that, place 1 "Suppression Counter" on that monster. Monster with "Suppression Counter" has it ATK doubled.

* * *

**MehKitteh: Done at last! This one's a long one.  
**

**Yuma: Who knew your OC's turning bad?**

**MehKitteh: I'll reveal it later. For now, see you soon!**

***a magical circle appears. MehKitteh steps into it and teleports***


End file.
